And If He Has To Kill A Thousand MenRevised
by SlytherinSnatcher
Summary: Ok, you know the summary, just read it! I made it alot better this time. The story's alot better than the summary makes it sound. Please R&R!


And if he has to kill a thousand men...

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own P.O.T.O

* * *

Christine sat in the parlor of the De'Changy mansion.She wrung her hands in nervousness, while she waited for Raoul to return.She could still remember the headlines in the paper: 

'Supposed 'Opera ghost' kills again'

'Opera ghost kills opera house managers'

'Opera ghost claims five more souls'

Raoul had left to go run some errands two hours ago and had still not returned.Christine was getting very worried about where he could be.When she and Raoul had left the opera for good, she thought they would be free of Erik, but apparently not.'_Where is he?He knows that Erik is out there.'_she thought.Christine got up and went to get her shawl.'_I'm going to go find him.'_Christine put on her shawl and headed for the door.It was October and very cold out.The sky was grey and dismal.Christine locked the door and headed down the path to the gate, when a flash of lightning struck nearby.She looked around nervously and folded her arms across her shoulders.It was too stormy out to go find him.'_He is probably staying somewhere until the storm passes.'_Chrstine went back inside and called for Annabelle, one of her maids.There was no answer.Christine called for the other maids but, no one answered.She was starting to get worried so she left to go find the stable boy.She locked up the door and ran as fast as she could down to the stable, just as a flash of lightning came crashing down with the rain.Christine finally reached the stable and rapped on the door.No one answered.

''Bryon!''she called out.There was still no reply.Christine tried to open the stable door but, it was locked shut.Thunder shook the sky and Christine could hear the horses whinying inside.She banged on the door again but, still no one answered.Another flash of lightning lit up the sky and Christine jumped.Suddnely, she could hear something.It was singing!Christine listened closer and her face turned as white as a ghost.

''I am your to me angel of music.''the voice sang.Christine's eyes went wide and she ran for the mansion.Several times she almost tripped, but she kept running.When she reached the door, she dropped the key.As she bent down to get it, she heard the voice again.

''I am your angel of music. Come to the angel of music.''

Christine unlocked the door and ran inside.She locked the door and backed away from it.Suddenly, the voice came from above her again.

''I am your angel,Come to me angel of music.''

Christine looked up, but there was no one there.''Erik?''she asked.Suddenly, all of the lights went out.Christine ran from the parlor and up to her room to get a candle.She found a match, lit the candle, and looked around.There was no one there.

''Erik?Is it you?''she asked, trembling.

''I am your to me angel of music.''the voice came from behind her now.Suddenly, Christine could feel his prescence.She turned around and came face to face with the phantom.

''Erik.''she said, almost out of breath.She looked into his amber eyes and walked towards him.''Why?''

She was reffering to the headlines in the paper that she had seen.Erik's eyes suddenly flared with anger.Christine could see, even with the mask on, that his face was tensing up.

''Christine, I love you.'' he told her. ''But, if you love me you'll leave right now and come with me.''

''No,'' she replied, backing up alittle. ''You're a murderer. I...Raoul...''

Erik smirked and laughed that evil laugh that always made Christine shiver.

''Raoul?''he asked, as if he had never heard of him.''Who is this Raoul you speak of, my dear?''

He laughed again and Christine ran to him. She fell to the floor and grabbed his cloak.

''What have you done to him?''she cried. Tears rolled down her face and she kept her eyes on Erik. Erik put on his innocent act and suddenly 'remembered' where Raoul was.

''Oh, you mean the boy.''he said.''He had a little accident.''

Christine looked up at him. Her eyes were wide in horror. Erik continued with his story.

''The last I saw him, he was in his carriage.''Erik said.''Heading for a tree.Too bad the carriage only had three wheels left, when he did.''

Christine screamed and fell completly down. She tried to get up, but Erik pushed her back down.

''And those maids had to go too.''he said.''And the stable boy.''

He pulled Christine up by her hair and grabbed her arm. Erik pulled her over to the door and unlocked it. Outside, there was a black carriage. Erik opened the carriage door and threw Christine inside. He locked the carriage doors on both sides and jumped up to the carriage bench. The carriage started off and Christine tried to look out the window, but they were both stained black. She cried silently as the carriage headed off to wherever Erik was taking her. The whole inside of the carriage was covered in dark red silk. There were roses sewn into the silk next to each door. The rain beat down on the carriage and fell down the sides. After a little while, the carriage came to a stop. Christine heard Erik jump down and unlock the doors. He opened one and reached for Christine's hand. She hesitated but, took it anyway. Christine looked around their surroundings and found that they were outside the Opera house.

''Do not worry, my dear.''Erik told her.''We will only be here for a few days.''

He led Christine inside and she took off her shawl.The whole opera house was covered with dust, cobwebs hung fom statues, and the staircase was lit by candles. Erik led Christine up the staircase and into the auditorium. Christine's eyes went wide from the sight. The seats were all covered in dust and cobwebs. The chandelier lay over the ones in the middle and they were nothing but ashes, now. The walls were black from all of the smoke and the stage was partly burned. Erik continued to lead Christine along and he stopped when they were outside her old dressing room. He pushed open the door and pulled Christine inside. Thankfully, the fire hadn't reashed her room. Erik pulled open the mirror and led Christine through. She cried out every time he yanked on her arm.

''Angel...you're hurting me!'' she cried. Erik suddenly stopped and faced her.

''Oh, poor Christine. Am I hurting you?'' he asked sarcasticly. ''Well, you hurt me too. And you're going to pay for it.'' he added threateningly in her ear. Christine cried while Erik pulled her along. When they reached the lake, Erik shoved Christine into the gondola and started to row. When they reached the other side, he pulled her out and carried her in.

''Let go of me, Erik!'' Christine shrieked. He just laughed wickedly and continued into her room. He dropped her on the bed and ran out. Christine got up and tried to get out, but the door was locked. She pounded on the door and screamed.

''Erik, let me out!'' she screamed. ''I'll do anything! Just let me go!''

She sunk to the floor and sobbed. ''I'm sorry.'' she whispered to herself. ''I love you.''

Christine heard the door unlock and open. She felt Erik put his arms around her and help her up.

''I love you, Christine.'' he told her as he brushed the hair out of her face. He wiped away one of the tears that was running down her cheek. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. Christine was shocked by his sudden change of mood. Sometimes he could be alittle _too _calm though. Christine jerked away and backed up suddenly.

''Why did you kill him?'' she asked solemly. Erik took a small step towards her and cocked his head sideways.

''I had to.'' he replied quietly. ''And if you ever mention him again, you'll find yourself in the torture chamber.''

Christine froze and started to shake. She felt her knees go weak and she collapsed. Erik knelt down beside her. She had fainted. He picked her up and set her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and stared at her for a moment. Then, he put out the lights and closed the door, locking it as he left.

* * *

Please review! No flames please!

* * *


End file.
